


Navigating the ropes of surprises

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (the notes explain the dub con in case you are worried what it is about!), Awkward Sexual Situations, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, MCU Kink Bingo, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nudity, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Soft bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: When coming home, Fitz was looking forward to a nice, relaxing evening with his wife. Instead, he finds a- very naked, very pretty- stranger on their bed.





	Navigating the ropes of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "Skitz are in an open relationship and Fitz comes home one day to find a girl (Jemma) tied to their bed. She’s waiting on skye to get whatever and hits it off with Fitz while they’re waiting all the while still being tied up".
> 
> Title by the great [ @agentmmayy](https://agentmmayy.tumblr.com).
> 
> Rated M for nudity and soft bondage.

Fitz knows something is off the moment he crosses the threshold of his and Daisy’s house. He does not believe in premonition or anything paranormal of the sort, but he is a physicist, and by some sort of unwritten law, physicists must believe in the power of energy (pun not intended). He ponders for a second turning around, going for a stroll around the neighborhood and coming back in twenty minutes- or better yet, texting Daisy to check on her-, but he is a stubborn scientist at that, and stubborn scientists don’t let  _ weird energies  _ or silly things like that mess with their lives,  _ thank you very much. _

“Daisy? I’m home!” 

He is not surprised when the only reply to his greeting is silence; it iot the first time that Daisy gets caught up with work, and it probably won’t be the last either. He has been guilty of the same himself, so he does not take it personally. He toes off his shoes and hums tunelessly on his way to their bedroom, relishing both on the idea of getting on some more comfortable clothes and of surprising Daisy with a home-cooked meal.  

He stops on his tracks when he sees from the hallway that the light of the bedroom is on, but he shakes himself out of it quickly; maybe he forgot to turn it off this morning, or maybe Daisy is there with headphones on, or a dozen other possibilities. It doesn’t have to mean that there has been a tragedy or that anything weird is going on.

Either way, he is not superstitious but he is a worrier and goes inside battling inside himself a million terrible what-ifs. The amount of implausible, ridiculous sceneries he imagined doesn’t matter: what he finds is, still, nothing like what he was expecting. 

“Would you mind covering me with a blanket, please?”

There is a woman, stark naked, lying on their bed with her hands tied behind the headboard. Fitz stumbles to turn around as quickly as possible, but he can’t help catching fragmented glances of pale freckled skin, perky rosy nipples, toned thighs, a bellybutton with personality. He flushes immediately, part arousal and part shame, and is about to bolt out the door when he realizes the woman has made him a request. 

“Um, excuse me, um.” He waits, thinks hard about a clever way to reply, doesn’t find any. “I didn’t know Daisy had company over. Sorry.”

“Um.” She makes a hesitant sound, and Fitz steals a glance at her from the corner of his eyes. “Daisy said have an agreement?”

“We do!” he rushes to assure her, because people are usually thick enough at understanding their relationship to throw on top of that a cheating suspicion. He is not upset because Daisy is hooking up with- a truly gorgeous, deliciously naked-lady; he is just surprised she didn’t follow their usual protocols to let him know. “Um, you said you wanted a blanket?”

“... if you don’t mind.” He grabs the one Daisy uses when she spends entire nights on the couch with her notebook on her lap, and turns around a little awkwardly with his eyes closed. “You can open your eyes, it’s okay.”

He could almost sigh in relief- he doesn’t exactly want to show this pretty woman the worst flaws of his clumsy self. Still, he is not a creep, and he only half-opens his eyes and makes a point of keeping them fixed on the floor. (Though he can’t help glancing at the curve of her jaw and the elegant lines of her neck while he covers her up. Better than her tits, he supposes.)

“There. Can I, um, can I help you with something else, -?”

“Jemma. I’m Jemma. But um, no, thanks. I will just wait for Daisy to come back, if that’s okay.”

“Good, that’s, um, good.” He scratches his neck nervously and wracks his brain at the same time for an excuse to flee and an excuse to stay. Without either, he does the natural thing: turns around, heads towards the door and allows his traitorous brain to make thew awkward comment. “I hope you have a good time with my wife.”

“Daisy told me she had a smart, amazing husband, but she didn’t mention that you were handsome, too,” Jemma blurts out, and, bewildered, Fitz turns to look at her; how things turn, this time she is the one who isn’t meeting his eyes. The blush goes down from her cheeks to her neck and gets lost on the part of her chest that he covered with the blanket, and his mouth goes dry.

“I, ah, um. Um”

“Hope you are ready, babe, because I am  _ co _ ming!” Daisy sing songs from the hallway, snapping both of them out of their shared embarrased awe, and Fitz gets to the opposite door in two strides.        

“Nice to meet you, Jemma, but I am being forcibly removed from the stage!”

“Pursued by a bear!” is the gleeful reply he gets while he is already closing the door, that tear a guffaw from the bottom of his belly, and he wishes he could high-five Daisy right about now, because god, she knows her Shakespeare, and she is  _ perfect. _

* * *

He comes back home three hours later- having checked beforehand with Daisy via text, just to be safe-, with Indonesian food, a bottle of wine and a pint of ice-cream. He knows what Daisy likes after sex with  _ him, _ so why would this be that much different?

He puts away the goods; she is waiting for him in the living room in her pajamas, her hair damp, and when he enters the room she beacons for him to come closer, and doesn’t stop until he sits down on the couch next to her, and she can curl over his lap and around his side.

“Hey, sorry for what happened earlier. I got carried away and texting you slipped from my mind, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. This is our home after all.”

Instead of replying immediately and easing her mind, Fitz waits. He has been mulling over what happened all the time he was working at the bar and on his way home; he was almost convinced that this has not been a coincidence; seeing her face and her demeanor now only makes him feel more certain.

“I’m not mad,” he begins, tentative, and clears his throat before continuing. This is important and he wants to sound the part. “But I know you well enough to know that you did this on purpose, love.”

He circles her with his arms, hoping that she won’t take it as an accusation- well, it  _ is  _ kind of an accusation, but more of mischief than a crime. Luckily, she dips her head, and rubs her nose against his shoulder, smiling softly.

“What gave me away?”

“First of all, I’m amazing like that.” She snorts and swats playfully at his shoulder, but lets him continue. “Second, we know each other well, don’t we?”

He strokes her chin with the pad of his thumb, and she looks at him with bright eyes and a lopsided smile, and his heart makes a somersault. They have been together for six years, and she still has the same effect on him that on day one.   

“Yeah. Yes, we do.”

They look at each other for a hot, charged second. It’s Fitz the one who looks away first, because otherwise, he would have to kiss her, and that would derail this conversation very quickly. 

“And last but not least, leaving alone someone who is tied up? Come on, Daisy, that’s a rookie mistake, and I know for a  _ fact  _ that you know how to play responsibly.”

Daisy raises her hands up in the air.

“Fine, you are right. Guilty as charged.”

“You were hearing the whole time, I assume?”

“Duh.” She sits on her knees, in her eager position, and Fitz can’t help a rush of fondness for her. “So tell me, what did you think? Isn’t she a babe?”

Fitz lets his head hung.

“What do you want me to say? She is beautiful, and funny, and bold, and willing to play within this whole… situation we are in.” He drags her closer by her waist, drops his voice. “And she likes you, so clearly she has great taste.”

“Flatterer.”

Daisy rolls her eyes, but still lets him embrace her and start kissing her neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me upfront, though?” he murmurs against the crook of her collarbone.  

“‘Hey, Fitz, there is this great chick and I think she will be up to all of us banging, whaddaya think?’ Something like that?”

He bites down on her neck, a slight punishment, but also shrugs.         

“Yeah, something of the sort.”

Daisy grabs his head and makes him look her straight in the eyes.

“Babe, let’s be honest here: if I’d told you something like that, you would have freaked out, wouldn’t you?” He blushes up to the tip of his ears but doesn’t either confirm nor deny what she just said. “This way you got to meet her with no pressure involved, and, well,” she snickers, “showing some of her assets, though I know you’ll wet yourself when you hear everything about her PhDs.”

That makes him raise his head.

“PhD _ s _ ? As in  _ plural _ ?”

Daisy laughs and pushes him on the chest until he lays down and she climbs on top of him, wild hair and bright smile. Fitz sneaks a hand under her t-shirt and strokes lazy lines under her ribs; he is very much excited over the possibility, but he doesn’t want her to forget that it is also because he is doing this with  _ her. _

“Wait to hear how much interest she showed in yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Fitzskimmons" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for it and for my [ MCU Bingo Card](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174965037436/this-is-the-temporary-masterpost-i-will-be-using) too. 
> 
> If you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).  
> **  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
